The present invention relates to printing using cationic or certain anionic dyes, and more particularly to printing using these dyes with anionic and nonionic polymers which are normally incompatible with these dyes.
Certain anionic polymers such as, for example, algin, xanthan gum, S-7 gum, and polyacrylic acid, have unique physical and rheological properties for textile printing. Because of the anionic nature of these gums, however, they are normally incompatible with cationic or certain anionic dyes, and mixtures containing these materials form precipitates or gels and cannot be used in textile printing. Certain anionic dyes also cause gelation with nearly all commonly used thickeners including guar, hydroxylethyl cellulose (HEC), carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC), hydroxyalkyl guars, etc. This shortcoming has prevented the printer from taking full advantage of the properties imparted by these gums and of these dyes.